


An Unorthodox Fascination

by veni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, chilton is a desperate loser, self-indulgent fantasies, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veni/pseuds/veni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham inspired the most inappropriate thoughts; Chilton was fairly certain the man would be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kink meme](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6579947#cmt6579947%0A): _Chilton gets off on thinking about Will._ I could not resist the opportunity to tease poor Chilton.
> 
> Feel free to harass me [on tumblr](http://vanballin.tumblr.com/).

 

Two weeks into Will Graham’s incarceration into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Dr. Frederick Chilton realized his presence was going to be a problem. This awareness came to him in the early hours of dawn, as Chilton awoke with his cock straining against his briefs and Will’s name stuttering from his lips. _Christ, not again_. He’d had more wet dreams in the past two weeks than he’d had in the entirety of his adolescence. And all at the expense of a man who was, by all accounts, the most psychopathic patient he’d ever had in the facility.

 

And the most attractive, by far.

 

Really, Chilton thought as he took himself in hand, Will Graham was almost stupidly handsome. All that pale skin and that dark, tousled hair—he was like a damned model. And god, his _eyes_ : blue and bright and brilliant, and far too penetrating for Chilton’s peace of mind. One look in those eyes and he was done, exposed, _vivisected_. You couldn’t hide anything from those eyes.

 

His cock throbbed, and he quickened his pace. He pictured Will on his knees, handcuffed, his mouth wrapped around Chilton’s cock as he sucked him off in his office. And he thought of Will’s eyes, gazing up at him accusatorily, ethereal and otherworldly in their intensity. It was the image of the eyes that undid him, and Chilton came with a groan, the phantom sound of handcuffs clinking in his ears.

 

It was problematic to be sexually interested in a patient, of course, but Chilton reasoned that given his situation it was understandable. He had not been...intimate, with another person, in quite some time (his celibacy was of course his own choosing; he was far too busy for such trivial nonsense). So to be put in such close proximity with someone as stimulating as Will Graham, well, it could drive any many to distraction. And as long as this unorthodox fascination remained in the bedroom, it wasn’t really a problem.

 

Hours later, as Chilton reclined on the couch in his office, palming his cock through his trousers as Will’s voice thundered in his ears, he realized he may in fact have a problem. He had never intended to use the recordings as, well, _masturbatory aids_. They were supposed to be therapeutic tools, a way for Chilton to wedge his way into the impenetrable fortress of Will Graham’s mind. This one was a recording of Will experiencing a night terror, for god’s sake, not something that should have been the least bit erotic.

 

But the _sounds_. The sounds of Will moaning and stammering feverishly in his sleep had made Chilton achingly, painfully hard. He could picture it so easily: Will, flushed and sweat-slicked, chest heaving, fingers curled in the sheets as his body trembled, throat bared as he stretched out on the bed.

 

Chilton swallowed, his face hot. God, this was obscene. But what he would give to lick the skin at the hollow of that man’s throat...

 

His climax occurred with embarrassing speed. He frowned, disgusted at himself but still absurdly aroused. Will Graham was going to be the death of him.

 

He glanced at the clock and cringed. _Shit_. Thirty minutes until his session with the incubus himself. Well, Chilton thought, glancing at his semen-covered hand, at least he had gotten it out of his system.

 

He was wrong, of course, but then Chilton was generally wrong about all things concerning Will Graham. When he arrived at their session Will was already in the cage—the dunk tank, as he had called it—his eyes fixed on Chilton with the intensity of floodlights. Will’s gaze was dark, hooded, an almost tangible thing.

 

“Hello, Frederick,” Will murmured, rolling the name over his tongue like a four-letter-word. Chilton swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the twitch in his cock.

 

“That’s _Dr. Chilton_ here, Will,” he said. He curled his lip. “You are my patient now, after all.”

 

“Yours at long last,” Will muttered darkly. His mouth quirked, and he graced Chilton with a sarcastic smile. “I imagine you can barely contain yourself.”

 

Chilton could feel his ears burning, and he gripped his cane tighter. How could he...no, Will was teasing him, trying to steer the conversation out of Chilton’s control. He scowled.

 

“You should be concerned with your own _containment_.” He tapped the bars of Will’s cage with the end of his cane for emphasis.

 

It caught Will’s attention; he regarded the cane for a moment before gazing up at him, his eyebrow raised. “How would Dr. Freud feel about that cane, I wonder?”

 

Chilton jerked back, his face burning. Will smirked up at him. Even imprisoned, Will had the upper hand; it was humiliating. Shameful, even. And oh, _goddammit_ , he was hard again. He quickly placed his cane center in front of him, folding his hands atop the cool metal in a desperate attempt to block his groin from sight. Miracle of miracles, Will hadn’t seemed to notice his discomfort.

 

“Well,” Chilton began, “I can see this session is not going to be the least bit productive. But it’s not as if we’re in any hurry. After all,” he sneered, “you are in my _indefinite_ care.” Will didn’t responded to the threat; if anything he appeared even more smug, which did nothing to alleviate the swelling in Chilton’s cock. “Guards,” Chilton called, his voice practically a growl, “take him back to his cell.”

 

Will didn’t take his eyes off Chilton as the guards approached. “It’s a shame about these,” Will murmured, lifting up his hands so that the cuffs rattled audibly. The guards were just far enough to be out of earshot. “I’d love to offer you a hand.” Will’s mouth quirked up in a derisive smile and he glanced knowingly at Chilton’s, ah, _problem area_.

 

Chilton was fairly certain his face was on fire. He couldn’t drum up a single response, and he said nothing as the guards took Will away. It would have been pointless to deny it, anyway: nothing he said would have wiped the amusement from Will’s stupidly handsome face. Besides, the remark was proving far too distracting for Chilton to think of anything else.

 

Alone in the room, Chilton adjusted himself though his clothes. Well, he thought, Will would be here for quite some time. Maybe one day he would take him up on the offer.


End file.
